


Apartment 236

by deandelion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, soonseok if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandelion/pseuds/deandelion
Summary: accidentally ringing the doorbell of the wrong apartment door at three in the morning au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a random three in the morning thoughts and also finally a fluff. 2017 will be the year i would leave my bitter/angst life for a while and write fluffy fics! yes for world peace lmao.

“I'm already on my way,” Jihoon says as he looks at his wrist watch. “Look, I know Jeonghan that it's three in the morning. My mom gave me a wrist watch for a reason. I'll explain once I get home okay. I'm in the elevator already. For god sake stop acting like my mom.”

Jihoon finally relaxes in the isolated elevator after ending the call with his roommate. He stayed too long in the studio because Soonyoung insist that they work on their song project together. They were so preoccupied and they only noticed when Jihoon grabbed his phone and sees Jeonghan's messages.

Yawning, Jihoon steps out of the elevator. Standing in his apartment door, he rings the doorbell (too tired to look for his keys) when an unfamiliar man answers the door instead of Jeonghan. 

“Who are you what are you doing in my apartment?” Jihoon asks, wide awake. 

“I sh-”

“Oh my god are you and Jeonghan dat-”

“Jihoon!”

Both male turns around to see Jeonghan waving at him across the hall, in their apartment. In their apartment?

Jihoon looks at the unfamiliar man and sees the number of the apartment. It's 237 and Jihoon's apartment number is 236. Smiling awkwardly, Jihoon turns around and runs to his (really sure) apartment. Jeonghan closes the door as fast as he can after Jihoon gets in. 

“I guess that's a sign for you to not stay out until three in the morning.” Jeonghan says while laughing.

“I'm going to sleep.”

/

Going out of his apartment seems harder now for Jihoon. His shitty roommate texted him this morning to be careful incase he sees the guy again across their apartment. He replies with a middle finger emoji indicating that he does not care about that guy. But looks like he is wrong.

Jihoon peeps out of his apartment door. He sighs in relief seeing that no one is outside. Walking out and making sure to lock the door, Jihoon tries not to run to the elevator incase someone would leave the apartment across his. 

Seeing the elevator open at the same time he arrives, he quickly goes inside. Sighing in relief again, he clicks on the ground button and close button when a hand tries to stop it. The elevator opens again and Jihoon swears to God that it is not his day today.

“Hey, aren't you the guy from this morning?”

Jihoon gulps, “A-are you just gonna stand there or I'm gonna close the elevator?”

The ride down seems longer and awkward (obviously). He honestly don't know why him ringing the wrong apartment door is such a big deal to him and the guy beside him. It's three morning at that time and it is not his fault, he is just that tired.

“So are we not gonna talk about what ha-”

The door of the elevator opens and Jihoon runs like his life is on the line. He is just seconds away in moving apartment with Soonyoung if he stays longer in the elevator with the stranger.

/

Days went by and Jihoon never saw the guy across his apartment again. He is thankful and glad that they both have different schedules or Jihoon needs to explain to his parents why he needs to move dorms. 

Looking at his wrist watch, Jihoon panics that Jeonghan would probably tell his parents that he stayed in school late again. He needs to blame Soonyoung and his boyfriend Seokmin for making him stay up. The two are just annoying and full of pda all over them that Jihoon did not finish all his works in the time he planned to.

The elevator door opens and Jihoon's eyes is closing soon. He rings the doorbell when he sees the guy across his apartment again. Eyes getting bigger by second, Jihoon sees the number 237 from the side of the door. Laughing awkwardly, he tries to run to his apartment when a warm hand grabs his wrist. Turning around, Jihoon is amaze at how good looking his neighbour is.

“Why do you keep waking me up at three in the morning.”

Jihoon pouts, “It's only the second time and also I'm tired so I mix up our apartment.”

The stranger release his grip in Jihoon's hand. Both of them are now looking at each other with an awkward silence surrounding them.

“I know it's three in the morning and we both have class tomorrow but do you just want to have coffee with me?”

“Introduce yourself first before I agree.”

“Seungcheol and you are?”

“Jihoon.”


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the day Seungcheol offered Jihoon for a coffee in his apartment, feelings blossomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of writing more chapters for this. Basically the first is the meeting. Second, realizing and confessing. Third, moving in. I have to decide if I want to make it until five chapters lol. Anyways, have fun reading!! (｡･ω･｡)♡

Jihoon yawns and opens the front door of his shared apartment with Jeonghan. Closing the door quietly to not disturb his friend, he turns around but to see a fuming Jeonghan in front of him.

“Well, well, well.” Jeonghan says as he taps his feet in the floor. “Guess who decided to finally go home. I clearly forgot I have a roommate.”

It's been about three months since Seungcheol asked him to grab a coffee after accidentally thinking the guy's apartment is his for the second time. The two got closer and Jihoon always spend his time in Seungcheol's apartment after his stressful day or when he goes home late. Jihoon did not know that he got too attached and comfortable in Seungcheol's home and presence that he rarely spend the time in sleeping in his own apartment. This resulted to Jeonghan's lots of missed calls, text messages and threats that their friends have been sending him. 

“I'm sorry Jeonghan,” Jihoon tiredly says. “I got too comfortable in Seungcheol's apartment. He makes great coffee.”

Jeonghan raises his eyebrows at him and then a grin is suddenly all over his face. “Are you even sure you are comfortable to the apartment and the coffee and not Seungcheol?”

Eyes widening, Jihoon can feel a blush in his cheeks. As far as he know, both of them are not dating but just friends. Too close of a friend.

-

The day Seungcheol realized he likes Jihoon is when he sees almost all the things in his apartment belongs to the latter.

In the bathroom, both Jihoon and Seungcheol's toothbrush are beside each other. Extra pair of towel hanging beside Seungheol's. Two mugs that are beside each other in the counter. All Seungcheol can see, smell and see is all about Jihoon.

They are close friends since the day he offered Jihoon for a coffee. Everything did change. Jihoon would always come home to his apartment than his own shared apartment with Jeonghan which is across his apartment. They sleep in the same bed when they decided to go to sleep after a few minutes of sharing what happened to them that day. Seungcheol waking up early to cook breakfast for the two of them while Jihoon takes a bath.

Seungcheol's apartment is now full of Jihoon and he doesn't know if he can live the same way again if the male would be gone in his life.

It was one in the morning of Friday, Seungcheol opens the door and is greeted by a super tired Jihoon. He smiles a little while trying to accompany the small male incase he falls and faints. Seungcheol knows Jihoon have been lacking sleep for the past week and today is the last day of their midterms. He is glad his friend will finally get that sleep he truly deserve.

“C-Cheol.”

Humming to Jihoon while he remove the male's shoes.

“Thank you,” Jihoon tiredly say.

Seungcheol smiles and brush Jihoon's hair. “Go to sleep, Ji.”

-

Standing in the middle of university waiting for Seungcheol, Jihoon looks at the blooming trees and flowers. First day of spring arrived and Jihoon can't wait. He likes spring, he love the feeling of the warm breeze of wind and the colorful trees and flowers blooming. He feels calm, like home, like Seungcheol.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Smiling at Seungcheol, both of them walk home together. Glancing at his friend from time to time, he sees a piece of flower in the latter's hand.

“Whose that for?” Jihoon asks (and not letting Seungcheol know he kinda feels jealous).

Seungcheol looks at the flower that he is holding. Making an eye contact with Jihoon and both of them stopping from walking. Seungcheol hands the flower to Jihoon.

“For you.”

“Wh- What?”

“Look Jihoon, I might have been not straightforward but I like you.”

The time stops for Jihoon but his heart can't stop beating. He did not feel butterflies in his stomach but instead, he felt the sense of care, love and home in Seungcheol's eyes. Moving closer to Seungcheol, he pecks the male's cheeks.

“Thanks,” Jihoon says and steps backward. “And- I like you too.”

Seungcheol smiles at Jihoon's reply. “Do you want to grab a coffee with me then?”


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol finally asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so confused in making this chapter but after listening to Plz Don't Be Sad, things got smoother. (Yes lowkey promoting my babies). Also, have fun reading the last chapter!! Thank you for all the support!!! Wait for my other fics and I promise it would be all happy and fluffy like this LMFAOOO.

Glaring at his apartment door, Seungcheol sulks and let's out an angry sigh. Waiting for his boyfriend to come home (even if it's really not Jihoon's home since they don't live together yet) is frustrating. This is the first time since a year of dating that Jihoon haven't visited and spend the rest or all of his time in Seungcheol's  
apartment in a week. He is mad and in need of love from his boyfriend but where the hell is he anyways.

Hearing the doorbell at exactly three in the morning, Seungcheol remember the first time they met. Exactly a year and three months ago today.

“Well Ji, where the fu- What happened?” Seungcheol eyes his boyfriend who's eyes looks so red that everyone knows he just cried. 

Jihoon looks at him with sadness painted in his small face. Seungcheol can see Jihoon's eyes glisten meaning the latter would cry again. 

Pulling his boyfriend in a hug, Seungcheol close the door of his apartment and drags Jihoon in the couch.

“Do you want to tell me now,” Seungcheol asks as he kiss Jihoon's forehead. Feeling a slight nod from Jihoon, he patiently waits for him to speak.

“S-so,” Jihoon starts. “Jeonghan wants to move out from our apartment because Joshua asked him. I was mad because why would he just leave like that. We have been roommates for nearly three years and now he is leaving me  
for his boyfriend.”

Seungcheol wanted to laugh but he knows he would get a punch from his boyfriend so he hides it. Still caressing Jihoon's hair and silence filling his apartment. He locks his free hand in Jihoon's hand.

He want to ask Jihoon if he wants to move in with him. He don't want his boyfriend to be alone and paying for the whole rent cost. Locking hands with Jihoon, Seungcheol will give this time. He would ask but not right now.

—

“He didn't ask you?” Jeonghan shockingly ask. “Even if you lowkey indirectly told him 'I would be alone and I need to be with someone and it's you.' talk?”

Jihoon nods angrily. He thought Seungcheol would ask him when he cried. He wanted to ask instead but it's Seungcheol's apartment and not his. 

Jisoo laughs and Jeonghan also did the same. Jihoon sulks more by the way his friends are treating him. It's not his fault his boyfriend is not that straightforward. Good thing Seungcheol grew some balls and asked him out because if he did not they would probably still be friends and hiding their feelings to each other.

“Why don't you ask him instead?” Jisoo suggests after calming down from the laugh. “I did it with Jeonghan because I doubt he would let me move in your guys apartment since you still live there.”

“I want Seungcheol to ask instead. He seems better with talking in this kind of situation.”

“If you wait for him, it would take fifteen more years,” Jeonghan says that made Jisoo laugh.

“Oh shut up.”

—

Seungcheol's palms is sweating. He honestly feel scared asking Jihoon to move in with him. It's their monthsary and his friends suggested to ask the question now. They heard Jeonghan is moving out that week it means Jihoon would be all alone. 

Hearing the doorbell, Seungcheol tries to not run to just open the door. He missed Jihoon even if he met the male like two days ago. Being greeted with his smiling boyfriend, he melts and pulls Jihoon to a hug.

“Hey,” Jihoon says while being trap in Seungcheol's arms. “Happy monthsary.”

Seungcheol did not feel the cheesy things he have been hearing and seeing in the movies. Instead, he felt like he was home. He could see himself waking up beside Jihoon. Living his everyday live with this man. 

“Do you want to move in with me?” 

Pulling out from the hug, Jihoon looks at Seungcheol who's smile is not fading anytime soon. 

“Well that's less romantic than I thought,” Jihoon laughs. “I thought you would never ask.”

“You know love, I tend to be straightforward when I need to,” Seungcheol says. “Also I forgot one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“I love you.”


End file.
